


a little bit of fun

by amillionwaves



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kakashi smut, NSFW, Naruto Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, kakashi x reader - Freeform, kakashi/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amillionwaves/pseuds/amillionwaves
Summary: you + the copy-nin have some fun ;)





	a little bit of fun

He pulls down his mask and removes the headband. 

You gently push against his chest and he falls onto the couch. He looks up at you, curiously. You stare right back into his eyes and slowly begin unzipping your jacket. You have a mischievous glint in your eyes as the jacket falls away from your body entirely. Kakashi grins and looks you up and down. You smirk. 

“I’m still fully clothed, you know.”

“And it’s sexy as hell.” 

He leans back into the couch and spreads his legs a little. He’s ready for you.

You slowly remove your tank top and toss it to the side, allowing him to eye that black, lacy bralette you have on. You pull down your leggings to the floor and step out of them, revealing a matching pair of black, lacy underwear. Kakashi bites his lower lip.

“Oh! I almost forgot.” You turn around and start to walk away. 

“Just where do you think you’re going?” he protests and starts to stand up. 

“Don’t you dare move,” you command. He halts, already halfway up off the couch. “Sit back down.” He obeys and sits back down. You’ve got him wrapped around your finger. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” You walk over to a touch screen embedded in the wall over the kitchen counter. You tap a few buttons, and suddenly the lights get dimmer, and the sound of some sultry R&B comes crooning through the speakers. 

“Really? This song?”

“Hey. A girl knows what gets her in the mood,” you reply back slyly, noticing Kakashi’s eyes are still on your ass as you turn around. You slowly walk back towards the couch, letting the beat of the song take over your movements. You pause a foot away from him and bite your lip, gracefully swaying your hips in time to the song. You turn around and bring your hands up to either sides of your ribs. You gently caress the sides of your body and tilt your head to one side. As you extend your neck you bring one hand up to rub it, softly moaning at the stretch. You can’t see him, but you can feel his gaze burning into your body. 

You shyly turn your head to look over your shoulder and face him, your hand still on the back of your neck. You’re looking at him straight on now, and you slowly bring your hand down over your breast, gently caressing it and then squeezing it softly. You hear him inhale sharply, and his hands are grasping at his knees. You smile, and continue to touch yourself, this time bringing your other hand to your other breast. 

“You are such a tease (Y/n),” he says, his voice slightly deeper and breathy. He’s so turned on right now. 

You can feel your nipples getting hard through the bralette and you lightly pinch them. You let out a small gasp and pinch them again. You close your eyes and sigh, you can feel yourself getting wet down there. You open them again and Kakashi is gripping his legs so tightly you can see the whites of his knuckles. You chuckle and let a hand glide down your stomach and under the waistband of your panties. You pull on the elastic and let it snap against your skin, and Kakashi twitches, his hands clearly itching to – well, to do who knows what to you. 

“(Y/n)…” He’s getting impatient. You don’t care. 

You slide your hand into your panties and lightly rub your warmth. You breathe in deeply and softly moan. You lower your fingers and feel them become enveloped with a pleasant liquid. You caress your fingers up and down your warm slit. You rub your clit again once more, pull your hand out and bring your fingers up to your mouth. As you slowly engulf your index and middle fingers, you stare into Kakashi’s eyes. He is staring at you with such passion and desire, you can hardly believe he hasn’t reached out to touch you yet. You taste yourself, and start sucking on your fingers. You hear him catch his breath, and you bite down hard. 

Suddenly he’s standing before you. He couldn’t resist. He grabs you by the waist, pulling you on top of him. You’re straddling him, your arms resting on his shoulders, legs bent on either side of his waist. He’s wrapped his arms around you, his hands on your waist, the small of your back. He slides a hand lower, squeezing your curves. You hook your arms around his neck and pull him tight, pressing your lips against his. He opens his mouth and frantically pushes his tongue into your mouth. You feel his tongue collide against yours and he desperately pushes himself into you even further, the need to taste you overcoming all of his senses. 

“Oh (Y/n),” he groans. “I want you so bad.” 

He grabs your legs and wraps them around his waist. 

“What are you doing?” you ask, as he starts to stand up, his hands beneath your thighs, dangerously close to your ass. You tighten your grip around his neck. 

“Just trust me,” and he swiftly carries you to your bedroom, laying you down on top of your bed. He starts to undo his top, one button at a time. After each button, he pauses to look at you, one eyebrow raised in a sly arch. 

“Hurry up, you fucker,” you moan, “before I rip that shirt off your body.” 

“Oh, now you want me to hurry up,” he smirks. “Meanwhile, you’re allowed to tease me all you want, huh?”

“That’s different. I was just being coy.” 

“Oh coy, I see. That’s completely different from being a tease, right?” He grins and opens up his shirt more. His defined pectoral muscles and chiseled abdomen peek out, making you all the more wet. 

He’s so fucking sexy. 

He completely removes the shirt, revealing his bulging biceps and broad shoulders. You hungrily stare at his upper body.

You sit up and reach out to pull him closer to you. Kakashi places one knee on the bed and you press your palm against his cock, which has been very openly bulging through his pants this whole time. 

“Nuh-uh (Y/n), don’t be so hasty now,” he teases, and he forcefully pushes your shoulder, so you fall back onto the bed. He’s really enjoying this now and he slowly undoes his belt. You watch, biting your lip at the sight of his shoulder muscles bulging slightly as he leans down to take off his pants. Well, two can play at this game. 

You lean your head back into the lush pillows and turn onto your stomach. You pull yourself up onto your hands and knees and arch your back, looking over your shoulder to see his reaction. He’s staring at your lacy black panties, or at least, what they’re barely covering up and suddenly you feel the bed dip as he gets onto the bed, kneeling behind you. He grabs either side of your waist and thrusts himself against your ass. 

“Ohh Kashi…” You arch your back more and he starts grinding back and forth. You move your hips in motion with his, pushing up against his cock, which you can feel getting harder and harder. Kakashi grunts and he leans over you, his chest almost parallel to your back. He continues to rock against you and reaches one hand around to grope at your breast. He pinches your nipple through your bralette and your breath hitches. He reaches his other hand around to find your clit. “Oh fuck, yes, yes,” You whimper as he starts stroking you, slowly at first. You feel him rest his head against your back as he continues to rub your clit even faster, still thrusting into you, back and forth. He loves to be close to you, holding you so tight against him. You feel the heat spreading through your abdomen and thighs and you let out a loud cry, rocking your hips in synch with his as you ride out the high. 

You lay back down on the bed, sighing with content. He’s smirking at you again. “Having a good time, babe?” 

“Mmm…” you stare at him dreamily. “Get over here.”

“Oh, I will.” He reaches down and grabs your panties, swiftly pulling them off your legs. Before he tosses them aside, he glances at them, then gives you a sly look. He doesn’t have to say anything, but you can tell they’re drenched with your juices. You feel a blush creep across your face. He drops them onto the bedroom floor and throws himself so that he’s right on top of you. You grab the back of his head and pull him into you, fervently kissing him and grasping at his thick, silver hair. You could kiss him like this forever. You suck on his lips, as if you’re devouring him. Damn, he tastes so good. 

He bites your bottom lip and pulls it lightly. You feel his hand slide underneath your lower back and he hooks the rest of his arm around your waist. Kakashi pulls you closer to him, still passionately kissing you. He starts kissing your neck, and you lean your head back as you feel him suck on your skin. He bites down, and starts kissing your collar bone, your chest, your breasts. He reaches to unhook your bralette, and you slide it off your chest. 

“You’re so beautiful, (Y/n),” he whispers as he stares at your breasts. He kisses them softly, then starts swirling his tongue around your hard nipples. He’s biting and sucking and it feels so fucking good. As he sucks on one nipple, his hand reaches up to play with the other, pinching and flicking till it makes you moan and stutter – “Ka - kakashi…don’t, oh don’t stop.” You grasp your hands tightly around his head as you feel your body jerk. His warm mouth alone could make you cum. 

Kakashi moves his head and starts leaving a trail of kisses down your abdomen. He’s caressing your whole backside as he moves down, and he grabs a handful of your ass. He pushes your knees apart and leans down to kiss your inner thighs. 

“Mmm…” He pushes his face into your leg and kisses it hard. He looks up at you and you stroke his hair, admiring his handsome face. He smiles at you, and suddenly he’s ducking his head and his tongue is all over your warmth. You gasp and arch your back, your body lurching from the sudden jolt of pleasure his tongue sent flying through your whole body. He licks you up and down, pushing his tongue in and out. He starts swirling his tongue around your clit, and you can feel the heat building up. He is so good to you. You’re sweating now, breathing hard. You feel some pressure as his long finger slides its way in, and you grab at his other hand, which is holding onto your hip. He slides a second finger in and starts thrusting, still flicking his tongue around. You start rolling your hips into his mouth. You feel it coming and you climax around his fingers and mouth, crying out his name. 

He continues to flick his tongue against you, and you shudder, remnants of the shockwave still coursing through your body. You pull on his hair and he lifts his head up, his face red and flushed. You grab his face and pull him into you, pressing your tongue into his mouth. You taste yourself on his tongue and lick up your remaining juices on his chin. 

He has a fiery light in his eyes, watching you lick him. You push him off of you and switch positions, with him under you. You love having him under you, succumbing to your control. 

There’s a bit of sweat on his brow, glistening under the moonlight streaming in through the windows. You teasingly caress his body as you lower yourself down and start stroking his cock. You play with it a little, squeezing his balls and rubbing your hand up and down. 

“(Y/n)…fuck, you’re a tease,” he groans. 

You lean down and slowly lick his balls, then sliding your tongue all along his shaft and around the tip. He closes his eyes and leans his head back into the pillow, clenching the sheets in his fists. You wrap your mouth around his cock, swallowing him whole until you start to gag. You begin bobbing your head up and down while simultaneously pumping with your hand. He’s so nice and big and thick in your mouth. 

Kakashi’s so fucking hard you don’t have to do much else to keep him satisfied. You suck on his tip, swirling your tongue around and around. He grabs a fistful of your hair with one hand, pulling tight. You pump both your hands around him as you continue to flick your tongue around the tip and then your mouth engulfs him once more. You suck like there’s no tomorrow. He’s very turned on right now, but so are you. 

You pause for a moment and look up at him. 

He already knows what to do. He adjusts himself so he’s on top of you again, still holding you close. His arm wraps itself under the curve of your back, his hand reaching around to grab onto your waist. His other arm is propped up by your head, holding himself up. You reach your hands around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Your foreheads are touching as he spreads your legs apart and lowers himself to rest between your legs. He kisses you, caressing your thighs. 

“You ready, babe?” He asks softly, looking into your eyes. You nod, and he gently rubs his cock along your wet slit. You shudder a little at the touch and hold him tighter. He gently guides himself into you and thrusts. You gasp at the slight pain of him entering you. Fuck, he just fills you up. You can feel him stretching you, the pressure building. He’s so big you need a moment to get used to his size. You wrap your legs around him and take all of him in. 

He pushes hard into you and pulls back, starting a slow, steady motion. Your hips are in synch as he thrusts back and forth. You groan a little every time he pushes up into you and hits your sensitive spot. His cock is enveloped in your warm juices, stretching you out. You love the way he feels inside of you, you can’t get enough of him. 

Your lips find his and you suck on his lower lip. You bite down hard, tasting every bit of him that you can. He’s groaning, the need and desire to devour you as much as possible overtaking all of his senses. He loves this feeling, of being inside of your warmth. You feel so soft and tender to him. You hold each other tightly as he continues to thrust into you, your gasps getting shakier and his groans getting louder. You love his big cock ramming into you hard, fucking you good. He keeps hitting your sensitive spot and it’s driving you crazy. 

“Oh yes, fuck me good Kashi,” you wail, your cries getting louder. “Fuck me so good baby”.

Your moans drive him wild. He grunts as he thrusts himself as hard as he can into you. He just wants to make you scream. 

He reaches down with one hand to flick at your clit, making your entire body shudder and jerk. You can’t take it anymore. He’s fucking you so hard now, and his hand rubbing on your clit is making you lose control. You can feel the heat building and your head spinning. Kakashi starts thrusting even deeper, your walls enveloping all of him. Every inch of your body is tingling with pleasure.

“I’m gonna cum soon baby,” you gasp. 

“Wait for me, beautiful.” He’s grunting, his thrusts getting faster and faster. You have your arms wrapped around his body, your hands grasping to hold onto all of him, fingernails digging into his back. 

Heat is radiating off of his body, his sweat mingling with yours. You can hardly take it as the pressure grows and your body starts to uncontrollably shake and quiver. You hide your face in the crook of his neck, biting down on his skin to muffle your screams. 

“Oh fuck,” Kakashi groans out loud as his body suddenly jerks and you lose all your senses. He thrusts one last time into you and cums hard. Everything goes completely black for a moment and suddenly your vision is bursting with stars, your whole body on fire. He grips onto you tightly as you both ride out the high. 

He collapses on top of you, breathing heavily. You need a minute to catch your breath. You can still feel parts of your body tingling from the pleasure, your muscles too tired to move now. Kakashi rolls over to your side, still clinging on to you. You loosely hold each other, mindlessly caressing one another’s skin. His head is nestled on your chest, and you run your fingers through that thick, silver hair. You could lay like this forever. 

“Hey, Kashi?” 

He lazily tilts his head to look up at you, one eye closed. 

“I love you.”

He smiles. “I love you too, (y/n)”.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my first attempt at writing smut:)


End file.
